


Of the Right Things [Remix]

by Measured_Words



Category: Ghost Soup Infidel Blue
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, M/M, Remix, Remix Madness 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I fixed some things for you so it makes more sense as a Blue fic and then I added in some characters you liked so I hope that's okay!  It should be better now.  Bonus point to whoever can recognize the cameo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of the Right Things [Remix]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of The Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087755) by [Estirose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Estirose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose) in the [remixmadness2014](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixmadness2014) collection. 



"I’m just saying," Ryujii told the gorgeous but morally ambiguous bunnygirl they'd just rescued from certain doom. She shouldn’t have been in engineering at all, but she was hiding from the captain. Really, she wasn't hiding at all – she was playing hard to get. Everyone could see their very obvious sexual chemistry. She was just Allonius's type, but then, she might be anyone's type if they were sexually attracted to women. "You're going to get hurt."

"A girl in my position knows how to take care of herself," she replied in her caramel voice. Ryujii was very glad he had a boyfriend and didn't have to worry about being seduced. "I don't have a heart to hurt."

"Oh, I don't mean your heart." The engineer shook his head, knowing it didn't matter what he said. Still, he had to try. It was the right thing to do. Also, it might make her leave engineering so he could get some work done, and so that all the other engineers who had fallen under the spell of her potent sexual magnetism would snap out of it so that the ship didn't explode. "I mean physically. Sleeping with the captain can practically be a death sentence."

She only smiled. "Sounds dangerous, and I like danger."

"It won't even be really dangerous until you wind up in medbay. It will just be something silly at first – like, say, bruised knees. And then, well." Ryujii narrowed his eyes. "That medbot!" Jin loved his boss, but Bipi was a menace. He only let Jin get away with his dangerous jokes because it caused more chaos, and Bipi, cold expressionless robotic eyes aside, loved chaos. Jin just wanted to have fun and not think about things, which is probably why he'd transferred out of engineering to start with, so he couldn’t see it. He really needed Ryujii to look out for him, especially around Bipi. "I don't know how he does it. One girl wound up with parasites that can't even actually exist in our universe anymore! It should have been metaphysically impossible, but he found a way! She just went in for a pulled muscle." He jabbed a finger in the air to emphasise his point.

"Paradoxical Universal Distortion?" She looked shocked, and then very interested, her sensual lips curving downward in a thoughtful frown. "Is that's what's going on...?" She muttered to herself quietly, but not so quietly that he couldn't hear and wonder what she meant. But then she turned her expressive green eyes back to him. "Well, I'll certainly have to keep that in mind."

"Well good." He crossed his arms. "Maybe you can go think about it somewhere ...a little more comfortable?"

Now she smiled, and her adorable rabbit ears perked up. "Oh yes, I think I have something very interesting to discuss with Captain Allonius..."

Ryujii nearly choked – hadn't she been listening at all? Well – if she wanted to be crazy, it wasn't his problem, as long as she was going to do it somewhere else. After she sashayed away, her hips swaying licentiously, he turned to glare at the rest of the engineering crew, shaking a fist. "Now get back to work!"


End file.
